


畏光者

by Aphrodite2017



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Bloody, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite2017/pseuds/Aphrodite2017





	畏光者

*塞壬AU后续

*部分前情接水下的塞壬，翻看梗的时候和太太聊了畏光的部分，于是又写了这个，我感觉再写下去，我都要把所有剧情都写了……

*鲜血，暴力伤害描写，手部残疾，心理性畏光，dark预警

*实际不是个刀，但是前情有点让人难受，所以慎入

 

厚重的窗帘隔开了阳光，房间里在正午仍然黑得不见五指，落地窗前支起了一个画板，人影蜷缩在木椅上，僵硬成中世纪的古老雕像，琥珀色的眼睛在昏黑的房间里泛着冰冷的光，画纸是空白的，纽特却死死地盯着它，仿佛看着一个梦魇。

人类不管有着如何奇特的思想，血终归是红色的，流出体外的鲜血能闻到铁锈的味道。

视线里的画纸裂开了一个口子，鲜红的液体涌了出来，纽特僵直在那，塞壬不在他身后了，动物也失去了踪迹，他不知道该如何做，红色，大片的红色渲染在他的画纸上，纽特按着那个口子，可是更多的红色透过他的指缝留了出来，他猛地缩回了手，仿佛下一秒左手的手指也会被切割的想法撞入了大脑，他头晕目眩，摸索着，从工具箱里掏出美工刀，向那个裂开的口子扎去，刀片崩开了，擦着他的脚背掉落在地，他握着剩下一半刀片的美工刀坐在那剧烈喘息着。

空荡荡的房间里本该只有纽特的喘息声，可是仿佛还有其他声音，温柔的，诱惑性的，轻笑声，被接回忒休斯的房子之后，没过多久就已经消失的本该听不见的，来自海妖的声音。

他丢下了手中的美工刀，向身后探出手，他好像摸到了塞壬，又好像没有，那是幻觉，纽特抓着自己的头发，那只是幻觉，他闭上了眼睛，昏暗房间里物体模糊的形状也消失了，海妖贴着后背的感觉却更加明显了起来。

纽特睁开了眼睛，奇怪地平静了下来。

幻觉有什么不好呢？

 

 

“咔——”

忒休斯关上门的时候，房间里是一片黑暗，他犹豫了一下，还是没有开灯，眼睛适应了一会昏暗的房间，这才往房间里走。

纽特还在那里，毫不意外，他的弟弟对着空白的画板坐着，残缺的那只手还在用剩余的手指攥着笔，只是拿着都无法遏制颤抖，左手握着右手的手腕，坐在椅子上蜷缩起来，他还是无法继续用笔画画，忒休斯蹲了下来，收拾着地下散落了一地的笔，有几只已经被暴力折断。

“纽特，先吃点东西吧，你不能继续坐在这了。”

“……出去。”

纽特松开了手，那只笔滚落在忒休斯的脚边，忒休斯准备捡起那支笔的时候，意识到了什么，纽特的脚在流血，刀片在他脚边不远处安静地躺着。忒休斯抬起了头，在撞见了纽特空洞的眼神瑟缩了一下，然后……

他瞥见了画板上，被划得残破不堪的画纸，深得刻进了画板，显露出划痕，一个瞬间，忒休斯僵住了。

 

 

忒休斯第一次去警局找同事要来纽特被害的档案翻看时，档案里详细记录了犯人的口供和现场的照片，太过详细的信息甚至能侧写出那些场景。

照片上的画板有着大片血红色的痕迹，说是血红色，由于凝固已久，更加接近暗红色，画纸残破不堪，却依稀还能看清那些纽特曾经狂热的描绘过的美好生物，仍然栩栩如生，跃然纸上，但开裂的画纸却让画面变得残忍，刀刻过的痕迹甚至留在了画板上，透过画纸染在画板上的红色难以被人忽视，那是纽特的血。

行凶者对自己的罪行供认不讳，疯狂的言辞透着对忒休斯曾妨碍他们罪行的刻骨恨意，那些恨意没有因为对纽特实施暴行而减退。

他们告诉审讯员，他们是如何把无辜的纽特拖到画板前，把艺术家绘画惯用的那一只手用刀刻进画纸甚至是画板，鲜血流了出来，染红了画纸，渗透到画板上，行凶者听着纽特隐忍过的叫声，贴着他的耳朵，告诉他，因为他的兄长他才要遭此劫难，他们花了半个小时，缓慢地割去了纽特的小拇指和无名指，为了防止他失血过多粗糙地处理了他的伤口，看着纽特在这过程中逐渐崩溃。

忒休斯的手停在档案的最后一页，痛苦侵袭了他的身体，血液像是被冻住了，周身的空气被抽离，如果犯人在他面前，他一定会杀了他们，他会这么做，他需要这么做，这群人不配活在世界上，忒休斯倚靠着档案室的架子蹲下去，深呼吸也无法使他情绪正常。

纽特该有多绝望，而他不在那里，他没有去救纽特，他该死地在出公务，而他们的父母更看重忒休斯的前程认为不该打扰大儿子，在忒休斯没回来的一个月里，他们就把精神开始异常的纽特送进了水下研究所，认为那里可以治疗纽特，或许他们一开始就不觉得纽特正常。

他该怎么做？忒休斯绝望地想，愧疚快要击垮他，但他不能被击倒，纽特还需要他照顾，他无辜的弟弟，因为他而遭受的这一切，他需要对纽特负责。

 

 

他们断了跟父母的联系，他们的父母并不是不爱自己的孩子，可他们对纽特的不理解造成悲剧的进一步恶化，忒休斯知道自己短时间无法轻易原谅父母对纽特做的事情，如果没有被送入水下研究所，是不是现在的情况会好些？

忒休斯独自把纽特接回家照顾，他有稳定体面的工作，有一栋自己的公寓，他可以照顾纽特，他的弟弟会好起来的。

当忒休斯意识到不对的时候，他已经把纽特接回家半个月了，刚开始离开研究所的纽特看起来的确在好转，直到某一天，忒休斯发现纽特成天把房间里窗帘拉上，公寓里的窗帘出于忒休斯作为警察的警惕而选了遮光性很好的材质，厚重的窗帘几乎能隔绝正午的阳光，房间里开始像是一个畏光的吸血鬼的棺材。

他的弟弟像是一具行尸一样蜗居在这个房间，忒休斯试图把窗帘拉开，而纽特第一次狂躁地冲他怒吼，闭着眼睛，用那双骨瘦嶙峋的手捂住自己的脸，忒休斯妥协了，他无法拒绝现在的纽特，他做不到像以前一样告诉纽特应该怎么做。

这一切都是他的错，他有什么资格强迫纽特做任何事。

 

 

纽特畏惧光线，不再愿意尝试着继续自己的绘画，但他却枯坐在画板前，在难以视物的黑暗房间里，看着空白的画纸，仿佛还能透过那张白纸，看到出事前色彩缤纷的世界，生灵还在他的眼前，不管那是幻觉还是什么，那是纽特活着的信念。

忒休斯曾经盘腿坐在纽特身边，看他在纸上绘制的各种画作，纽特的画总是充满生机，他能看到不一样的世界，那个美好到不真实的世界是纽特看这个世界的角度，他能看到这个世界美好的部分，忒休斯一直认为有这样的弟弟是他的自豪，他看着纽特的画，听到弟弟描绘的世界，下午的阳光从落地窗里照进来，他工作后的所有疲惫都会消失，他和纽特都曾经享受过这样的时光。

但现在这一切都消失了，纽特在黑暗里蛰居了三个月，他的病情在加重，忒休斯收起美工刀，他迟疑了一会，俯下身抱住了纽特，他从背后贴着纽特的耳朵，忒休斯知道那只幻想中的塞壬也是这么做的，如果他再不做些什么，如果他继续纵容着纽特自我逃避的做法，有一天他的弟弟会再也无法从黑暗中返回现实，他不得不这么做，忒休斯轻声说。

“你会好起来的。”

然后忒休斯结束了拥抱，快步走到落地窗前，猛地拉开了窗帘，阳光照进了房间里。

 

 

怪异的，撕心裂肺的嚎叫声，纽特没来得及合上的眼睛太久没有见过阳光，光线的刺激带出了生理性流泪，他想闭上眼睛，忒休斯却强硬地捧住他的脸，对着他说话，声音是强迫自己做到的耐心，温柔得不可思议，完全不像他所做的动作。

“看着我，纽特，你会没事的。”

不，他不会没事，阳光不属于他，这个世界不欢迎他，忒休斯为什么不懂呢？然而纽特却还是睁着眼睛，他的泪水在光线下流淌着，停不下来，他不知道自己是不是哭了，他的眼睛很干涩，他很久没有准确地看清一个物体的形状，甚至没有仔细看到过忒休斯的脸。

他醉心于黑暗中，试图保护自己，而现在，又是忒休斯把他带回现实，他不知道是忒休斯太过顺着他，还是他太听忒休斯的话，可他突然松了一口气，已经有一段时间了，无论他在性爱中多么恶劣而过分，忒休斯从不反抗他，顺从的姿态太过明显，他开始疑心自己是否并无从幻觉中醒来，也许塞壬还在，只是他以为那是忒休斯呢？

画纸斑驳血迹的幻像，塞壬若隐若现的声音，黑暗带给他无限的安全感，他看不清忒休斯的脸，他就可以假装这的确是忒休斯，不需要担心某一天醒来，发现忒休斯没来找过他，他还是孤身一人。

纽特用力地眨了一下眼睛，模糊的光感逐渐清晰，视线里是忒休斯的脸，他能够看见那双灰蓝色的眼睛里所有的温柔与疼惜，他的兄长如同希腊神像的脸在他的面前，捧着他脸的手是温热的，阳光仍然让他不适，但他愿意为忒休斯尝试，也许他还会试着拿起画笔，能够拿笔的手指还在，而只要忒休斯在这里，他会知道自己还能画些什么。

纽特在阳光中，将沾满泪水的脸凑了过去，他还是闭上了眼睛，嘴唇却准确无误地印在忒休斯的唇上。

 

 

传说中福波斯的里拉竖琴能够奏出天籁一般的乐声，那声音能够盖过海妖塞壬诱惑人的歌声，拯救陷入迷幻的人们。

纽特在纸上绘制着福波斯的形象，忒休斯端来了下午茶，席地坐在他身边，侧过头看着纽特的画，纽特握笔的手少了两个手指，但他现在没心思在意这个了，他隐约觉得自己的脸有些发烫。

毕竟把福波斯的脸画成自己兄长的样子这种事有点难以启齿，更别提本人还坐旁边看着。

……下次不关窗帘了，还是把门关上吧，起码得把忒休斯关在门外，纽特有些恼羞成怒地想到。

 

 

 

 

 

要是你第一次就能做到就好了呢，斯卡曼德先生- -

 

END

 

 

*真正的畏光是一种医学疾病，有基因缺陷一类的原因，需要正确的治疗，本文畏光基于心因性，有夸张描写，忒休斯所采取的治疗方式也不具备可取性，请注意。


End file.
